


Without a Mate

by FuryFire



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: After, Familial Relationships, Mention of Death, Other, Sad, genuine love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryFire/pseuds/FuryFire
Summary: A gift for pennywife.After "With Prey".Pennywise is tired and sad.  It has its children to comfort it, however, and it takes solace in how you ave left a beautiful mark on its heart.
Relationships: Pennywise (IT)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Without a Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennywife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennywife/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With Prey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947826) by [pennywife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennywife/pseuds/pennywife). 



> ahhhhhh. I loved the story, and finally worked up the nerve to write something for ya! Cici is my own little bebe character. Other than that, the characters are King's and pennywifes.

It sits against the wooden post that helps hold up the awning of the patio. the wood stain that you had tirelessly worked to put on it, after forcing Joey and Ricky, had long faded. You had gotten too weak to do it, and Pennywise had never truly cared. It did now though, just slightly. Something that you cared about was gone, slipping through its fingers just like you.

You had been astoundingly weak those past few years, and although it knew it was to come, the whole ordeal had been painful to watch. You had been frail, although still astounding stubborn, and had a few falls that had worried it so badly. When your hips finally gave out trying to come downstairs, it knew you were not long for this world. Within the last few years, it would curl around you at night, taking in the scent of your hair and listened to your breathing. It tried to memorize the feeling of your small body against its, and the way you would randomly talk in your sleep.

It was so tired and not just because it would stay up all night, watching you. It knew you were leaving, and you were the last thing keeping it fully tethered to the waking world. You had even noticed, your voice was soft as you joked with it.

_"Ah? What's got the grumpy cat so tired?" You huffed with laughter, looking out the window at your two children. They were quite old to be living with you, in human terms, but they acted like young teenagers still. Buddy was trying to wack Cici with a foam sword, and she retaliated by trying to kick him down. "The kids are gonna pop each other's eyes out one of these days, hun."_

_It could only reply with a sIt had merely shaken its head, knowing better. "They will not." It was of so few words, even that early on. It had begun to bother you, the fact that it rarely responded to your snark anymore. You turned to it,_ and it could remember the way your soft eyes sparkled behind the wrinkles of your aging skin and said,

_"I love you"._

_It could only respond in kind, a s_ _mall smile, trying to assuage your fears. It was fine, you were fine, everything was_ fine _._

It knew better, even then. It knew you were struggling and that pain was slowly getting to you. Even with the hip replacements, you had trouble walking, and your children often had to help you get from room to room. It wanted to help you so badly and it couldn't. There was nothing it could do but watch you as you faded away. It spaced out so often and when it ate it could only think of the fact that food would never be the same without trying to eat for you, to please you, to be like you... 

It sighed audibly, and Buddy turned his soft white head over to Penny. The hybrid said nothing, but he continued to hold his sister's hand. Her fur was a soft grey color, and her eyes were a bright blue, like Pennywise's. It could hear his soft churring, trying to calm down. It had been a few days now, and the pang that your children felt from the loss had left them bedridden. They had finally been up and about today, and a small part of Pennywise was so glad to see it. Buddy spread his claws out, stretching his hand, and then moved his arm over to softly clasp at the ruffle of Penny's sleeve. 

Pennywise looked down, not saying anything. It was still for a moment, before finally moving its left arm across its chest and grabbing at its child's hand. It squeezed softly, remember how you would do the same each time you stole its hand. You always thought you were so sneaky when you did it. _You would grin up at it and say..._

It winced, shutting its eyes down hard. It would wait until it was asleep, and alone, to think of you. It needed time before those memories would lack the sting it did now. It could still hear your heaving chest as you had tried so hard to ave a few more moments, and all it could do was ease those last moments of pain for you. 

It was breathing hard, and Buddy only squeezed down on its hand, trying to calm it down. Pennywise kept its eyes closed for a few more moments and then slowed its breathing. After, it looked down at its children.

"I love you two," it said nothing else, but it watched Buddy's eyes, your eyes, and Cici's look up at it with adoration. It felt that soft swell that it felt when you laughed with it and when you said those three words. There was rarely a time when it said it to the two children, but it meant it with its whole being when it did. 

Cici scrambled up from her spot beside Buddy and clambered on her parent. She sat down upon its left knee, and it could feel Buddy moving to sit on the other. The three sat in silence, listening to the wind chimes that you had gotten for Buddy before Cici hatched. It was calm, but the pain was still there. Buddy let a sob leave him, and Pennywise could only clasp him closer. Cici was quiet, but her tears poured down her face. Pennywise let its large head thump against the post. Its eyes were damp, but it ignored it in favor of squeezing your children a little tighter. In response, the hybrids clasped at it and cried harder.

They were going to go to sleep soon, but they would visit you one last time before they did. 

Your ashes were spread out among the garden, and the children had bounded ahead of it to go down to whisper into the flowers. It knew you were not here, but it would not rip this from your offspring. It kneeled behind them, its long limbs curled up, making it resemble the spider-like forms of its children. It listened to the soft whispers and churrs of the children. The soft yellow petals wiggled and waved in the wind. It remembered how you loved the flowers so much, saying it looked like its passionate eyes. It smiled softly at the memory, its chest hurting. 

Yes, it would enjoy this next sleep. it could be with you for a time, before waking in a world that does not remember you. It would, however. It would remember each time it ate, for its habits had changed for you. It would remember each time it heard that song you loved to dance to, and it would remember each time it looked at your beautiful children.

It was without a mate, but you would forever be with it. 


End file.
